


That Would Be Enough

by KrazyKaitie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frisk (Undertale) Uses Sign Language, Gaster is Sans and Papyrus's dad, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mute Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sign Language, Slow Burn, WE DO NOT DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE PAPYRUS HE'S SO SWEET HE LITERALLY CAUSES CAVITIES, and a nerd, and a tree monster who's also a NERD, and he's the best dad, but they're like the coolest friends ever ok? ok, he's also a literal sweetie, honestly can't believe a tag is there for that one but ok, oh boy oh man you'd best gird your loins because you're in for one hell of a ride son, ok now i can post official Writer Comments™ in the tags bc I can and want to, one's a bat monster thing who's a NERD, reader is female, you have two best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKaitie/pseuds/KrazyKaitie
Summary: It all started with a paper. A simple college essay. Who knew you'd be trying to rescue someone who's trapped in the Void itself, let alone maybe having feelings for him too?You didn't really plan for it, nor ask for it. Then again, who really asks for anything to happen in their lives?You know one thing, at least. You don't regret the choices you've made.





	1. Welcome to The Underground

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with a paper.

****Your fingers twitch and fidget with the sleeve of your coat, watching the scenery pass by and soldiering through the bus shaking as it’d hit bumps. Gripping at your hands didn’t stop their nervous shaking. Taking deep breaths wouldn’t stop your heart from thumping so loudly in your chest. You couldn’t help it, being so nervous, so unsure.

After all, meeting the king of all monsters wasn’t exactly something you do every day.

You took the time you had off from classes to set this meeting, and your exploration, up with the king. He seemed very kind over the phone, his voice was gentle and helped ease some of the anxiety you felt. But the nervousness still lingers in the back of your mind, eating at your thoughts.

What if you didn’t pack enough provisions? What if the escort you were required to have when examining the Core didn’t show? What if your recorders broke? What if the notes you got weren’t enough for your paper and you’d have to start over at the last minute? What if this was all just a waste of time and you wouldn’t pass school and end up becoming homeless and dying alone, forgotten within a decade?

Yeah, the negative overthinking would just escalate every time you thought about it, each time getting a bit more ridiculous. Just a bit.

Your fidgeting only got worse the closer Mt. Ebott you got. Never mind the stalls and stalls of shops pushed close together. Never mind the mix of monsters and humans alike talking and laughing and shopping together. You weren't here for shopping. You were here for something else. Someone else.

You thank the bus driver as you step off and make your way to the entrance of Mt. Ebott. You excuse yourself through the crowd of mixed species, all the way up to the huge entrance. It's decorated all around with colorful streamers and bright lanterns with a huge sign too.

What really got your attention was a tall… skeleton?? He—she? They? It? Well, they were waving very enthusiastically at you.

“YOO-HOO! OVER HERE HUMAN!” Wow, their voice was very loud.

You approach the skeleton. Their outfit consists of what looks like armor, but looking it over it's just a really old, but very well kept, costume. Their scarf, while tattered some at the ends, seems well cared for too. They hold out a mitten covered hand to you, announcing, “GREETINGS, HUMAN. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOU ARE THE ONE HIS MAJESTY SPOKE WITH, YES?”

“Uh…” You shake their hand. Their grip is… surprisingly gentle. “Yes, I am. How did you know?”

“NYEH HEH, THAT IS BECAUSE I AM SIMPLY THAT GREAT!” Papyrus tapped their… er, chest area with their fist. They step aside, gesturing towards the entrance. “HIS MAJESTY ALSO TOLD ME A HUMAN OF YOUR DESCRIPTION WOULD BE COMING.” Oh, right.

You step inside, following Papyrus, taking one last glance at the welcome sign as you do.

It’s colorful. With little flowers painted on it. It’s cute.

Papyrus guides you down, down, down the stairs. They talk very animatedly about their job as the king's guard and ambassador, about their older brother, about their soulmate. As they talk and talk you can't help but feel… happy. Papyrus just seems to radiate this aura of sheer joy and content that it just rubs off on you. Before you know it your tense shoulders are eased, your chest feels less tight, and you find yourself smiling softly.

The hallway leading down opens up suddenly to what can only be described as an underground city. Homes were carved into the ceiling where monsters who could fly reside, while those who were landlocked had homes along the floor. Shops and apartments and more littered this entire area. It's so colorful and there's so much joy. Genuine joy. Around every corner and in everyone it's almost too much.

Papyrus takes you down the street, happily greeting humans and monsters alike as they do. They take you down the road to a long winding one leading to a castle. More monsters are greeted by Papyrus. The halls of the castle are… surprisingly empty, with a few maids here and there keeping the place clean.

Papyrus has fallen quieter when you enter. They still look happy, excited even, but it seems there’s nothing else to talk about right now.

And then they stop at a large pair of doors with the Dreemurr family crest engraved into the doors. They open the door and gesture for you to go inside, loudly proclaiming, “YOUR MAJESTY, THE HUMAN IS HERE FOR THAT INTERVIEW!” They then wave goodbye to you and shut the door after you step in.

The throne room is… not what you expected, if you’re being honest. Beautiful golden flowers are scattered all along the floor. In fact, taking a quick closer look, it seems a majority of the flooring was taken out and replaced with soil for the flowers. They smell good. King Asgore’s throne sits in the middle of the room, vines growing along the sides with more flowers blooming. A table for tea and cookies are set off to the side.

As for the king, he’s on the other side of the room, knelt down and watering the flowers. A small, serene smile plays his furry features. Rather than adorned in the armor you remember seeing him in on television, he’s wearing noble robes with no cape in sight.

“Just a moment, please, I’m almost done,” he says. His voice is deep. You feel like you should be intimidated, but you feel relaxed. It’s weird, good weird, but weird. “Feel free to take a seat by the table and pour yourself a cup of tea.”

You carefully traverse across the room, not wanting to step on any flowers, and take a seat. You pour a cup for yourself and King Asgore, then patiently wait. You can’t help but tug and pull at the hem of your shirt, watching him while you wait. He’s finished within just a few minutes and sits across the table. Wow, he is a lot taller in person. He takes the cup you poured for him and sips it. “Thank you for your patience, child. And thank you for showing interest in my people’s history.”

“Oh, o—of course, Your Majesty.” You take a sip of your own cup and, oh _wow_ is it good. “It’s just—well—of course, this is for a project, but—you know—I’ve always wanted to learn more about monster history. Living in the Underground for so long and all that.” Was that too much? To some monsters mentioning living here for years and years tends to be a sore spot. You hope you didn’t overstep.

King Asgore doesn’t seem to mind. He says, “It warms me to hear that, dear child. I can see you have a good, honest heart.” He smiles and you can’t help but notice how tired he looks. “I trust you enjoyed the short walk here with Papyrus?”

“Ah—yes, of course. Papyrus is… nice. If, a bit loud.”

He chuckles. “Yes… always a loud one, he is, but he’s a good monster. In truth, I sent him to escort you as a safety precaution.” He pours himself a new cup, saying, “You see, skeleton monsters like Papyrus and his brother are good at reading people. Better than my wife and I. Better than any monster in existence. If he sensed anything malicious from you, he would’ve immediately informed me.”

“Oh.” Huh, you didn’t know that. You take a mental note to write that down later. “I’m glad he didn’t. Well, I mean, that he didn’t sense anything bad. Not saying like I’m a bad person, I’m not. I mean, I hope I’m not. I—I mean—”

King Asgore chuckles and holds up a hand to silence you. “It’s quite alright, my child. You need not be so tense. I may be king, but you have nothing to worry about. This is an interview, yes?”

“Y—Yes, of course.” It doesn’t really ease the tension you feel, but you appreciate his attempt. “Uhm, speaking of. I just wanted to ensure that I won’t do anything to the Core when looking it over, as I said before. It’s pure research.”

“And I will remain grateful for your promise, dear child. Would you like me to call your escort and take you there now?”

“Oh, no, that’s fine. I wanted to, ya know, interview other monsters first and get a feel for the Underground. I mean, you guys have lived here for so long and everything.” You can’t hide the flinch. You and your big mouth.

King Asgore smiles. “I understand that it’s a sensitive subject for most, but you needn’t worry with me.” He pushes the plate of cookies towards you. “Take one, child. They’re quite good.”

You timidly pick up a cookie and nibble on it and—oh. Huh. Suddenly you feel a little silly for reacting the way you did a moment ago. Your hunched shoulders lower and you stop fidgeting and, wow, you feel warm.

“Monster food warms not only the body but the soul.” King Asgore takes a cookie for himself. “Forgive me, but it seemed like you needed it.”

“Ah, y—yeah. Thank you, your Majesty.”

King Asgore waves his hand—paw? “Just Asgore is fine, dear child. There’s no need for formalities.”

“Oh, ok.” You shift in your seat. “Uh, Your—mm, Asgore, sir, if I may? Could I possibly interview you? On the Core?”

“I don’t see why not. Unfortunately, I’m no scientist, so I can’t give much information on it.”

“That’s fine. I wanted to get different interviews anyhow, not just all from the scientists.” You shuffle through your pack and take out the handheld recorder. After pressing the start button and placing it on the table, you say, “So, Mr. Dreemurr, what can you tell me about the Core?”

King Asgore—Asgore strokes his chin. “Well, the Core’s purpose is to power the entire Underground. It’s done so for hundreds of years and continues to even as we speak.”

“Wow. Can you tell me how it collects power?”

“I’ve been told it collects and converts geothermal energy into magical electricity. Though I’m not sure of the process of how this is done. The creator of the Core wished for the safety of all their crewmembers, so many precautions have been made for traversing around the Core.” Asgore pours himself another cup and takes a sip. “Due to the fact that it’s so close to the lava, the danger of it overheating is high. Ice Wolf and his family have taken the duty of throwing ice into the river so it can travel down to Hotland and cool the Core. Other methods, such as ice monsters using their magic, have been used as well, but this was the main one used to keep the Core cooled.”

“Can you tell me more about the creator.” You scoot closer, eager to take in every word. You’ve yet to hear about the Creator of the Core, all research you’ve attempted have been fruitless. Maybe Asgore would know more…?

“The creator… hmm, strange, I can’t seem to remember.” Asgore rubs his forehead. “I could’ve sworn—I _know_ who—” His face contorts into a mixture of… heartbreak? He looks so distraught all of the sudden, tears well in his eyes and slowly fall down his cheeks.

“S—Sir? Your Majesty??” You turn your recorder off and reach across the table to give his shoulder a good shake. “Asgore? Sir?? Are you okay?”

Asgore blinks and quickly wipes at his eyes. “Oh, forgive me, child. I… I don’t know what came over me.” He put a paw to his chest. “I just felt… so sad suddenly, I don’t know why. I apologize for losing my composure like that.”

“I… no, it’s alright, nothing to apologize for, it… it’s fine.” Your heart swells with sadness, but you feel like it’s not your own. You glance behind you and see nothing. “I think that’s enough questions about the Core for now…”

“Thank you, dear child. Your kindness knows no bounds.” He smiles a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “May I ask you some questions?”

“If you’d like. I’ll answer them to the best of my ability, sir.” Your hands start playing with your empty cup, a tension building within you once more. A sense of dread pooling in the pit of your stomach.

Asgore either doesn’t notice your change in attitude or doesn’t mention it, you’re not sure which. But his big voice sounds even softer than before if that’s possible. He asks you of school, which isn’t exactly a topic you’re fond of talking about ever—except with your grandparents. But his eyes, though still sad, show genuine interest as you timidly speak of your major in history and biology of monsters.

“Not many humans go to such extent to learn of my people.” Asgore leans back in his chair, his features pulling into a smile.

“Well, of course, I want to learn. I… you guys have been gone for so long and only back for a year now.” You trace the rim of the teacup with your finger. “History… biology… magic… I want to learn it all. I guess that’s also why I want to speak to other monsters here too and, ya know, explore. I want to… to try and understand what it was like living down here.”

Asgore reaches across the table and takes your hand in his paws. It’s warm. “You have such a big heart and strong curiosity, dear child. I wish you all the luck in your endeavors.”

You can’t help the blush creeping up your neck to your face. No one’s ever… “I—I…” You swallow the lump building in your throat and manage to say, “Thank you, sir.”

Asgore stands. “Don’t let me keep you any longer. Come, let me walk you to the doors.” He walks beside you—his height doesn’t seem so intimidating anymore—and stops before the large double doors. He turns to you. “Are you okay with hugs?”

“Um, sure.”

Asgore pulls you into an embrace, which is a bit of a shock, to say the least. His arms, his body, everything is so warm. You find yourself relaxing in his hold before you know it. He pats your head and pulls back, smiling down at you. “Good luck, child. Have fun, and be careful.”

“I will, sir. Thank you.”

And so, after quickly trading numbers with him—“call me should you ever need help,” he said—you left the castle and began your journey deeper into the Underground.

First stop: Hotland.


	2. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone watches.

You knew that Hotland would live up to its name of being, you know, _hot_ ; but you were not expecting or prepared for the sheer intensity and disgustingly high humidity of the place. You’re glad you dressed light and packed a lot of water, else you probably would’ve had a heatstroke or two by now. Hotland doesn’t seem to have too much to it, as most of it is magma, but where there’s land there are homes for fire elemental monsters and others that aren’t bothered by the humidity. You take pictures of the architecture, the general area, even a few monsters—after awkwardly asking permission.

You spot a couple of people in the distance and take a deep breath, pull out your notepad, and approach them. Upon closer inspection, it’s two women—a human and a fire elemental—holding hands and sitting close. You chew your lip, debating whether or not you want to ruin their moment, then quickly shake your head.

“Uhm,” they turn to look at you. The fire elemental's flames are a beautiful shade of purple, giving off a faint glow. The human woman’s hair is dyed a gentle blue, shaved on one side, her skin fair and freckled and her eyes are an emerald sheen. You swallow and say, “Pardon the interruption, but may I speak to you, Miss… Fire Elemental? Sorry, what’s your name?”

The two women look at each other and it’s the human woman that giggles and says, “Her name’s Ena. I’m Suzie. Hi.” Ena waves. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, no no no, I just—well—I was hoping to ask a few questions? About life in the Underground and maybe the Core?”

The fire acting as Ena’s hair flickers and crackles. Her hands lift and she flicks her index finger upward beside her head, ***Do you understand Sign Language?***

“Yes, I do actually. My… my grandfather is deaf. I learned it when I was really young.”

 ***Aww, aren’t you sweet?*** Ena’s shoulder’s tremble, the fire flickering, when you blush at her compliment. A laugh. ***I’d love to answer your questions. Ask away.***

You smile, hiding the bottom half of your face with your notepad. “Th—Thank you, ma’am. Okay. Uh, what can you tell me about Hotland? What was it like living here?”

Ena taps her chin. Her hair twitches. ***Interesting. Before the barrier was broken, traps were laid everywhere to capture humans. You always had to watch where you stepped.*** A pause. Then, ***In all seriousness, it wasn’t too bad. The Core was able to power this area just as easy as it could power Snowdin. I wasn’t around when the Core was made though, unfortunately.***

You write as Ena speaks in detail of her life in the Underground, mentions the Core, everything. You tap the end of your pen against your chin and ask, “Do you know anyone who might know more about it? Do you know who the Creator was? Where they might be? Or their assistants?”

Ena’s face scrunches, as best as a fire elemental’s face _can_ at least, before closing her eyes and shaking her head. She rubs her fist against her chest in a clockwise motion, ***Sorry. I can’t recall. It’s weird. I feel like I should know, but I don’t. Sorry, honey.***

“It’s alright. It was before your time and it’s been a long long time after.” You give her a reassuring smile. Sure, you’re disappointed, but this was only the first monster you asked. There’s thousands and thousands of others you can ask. But… you can’t help but get this weird feeling. The same sadness washing over you that’s not your own. A presence nearby. You glance behind you and, again, no one’s there.

“Thank you very much for your time, Miss Ena, Miss Suzie. May you have a wonderful rest of the day.” You nod your head in thanks to them and pause, before saying, “I hope you two stay happy together, too.”

Suzie smiles a smile so bright it’s practically blinding, before throwing an arm around Ena’s shoulders and kissing her cheek. Ena’s face turns a vibrant blue, her hair going _fwoosh!_ but she also nods to you, and then nuzzles Suzie’s cheek.

You decide to give the lovebirds their alone time back and walk off. Once you’re a good distance away, you heave out a sigh and look over your notes. You can’t help but feel disappointed, but that’s to be expected. What’s weird is the sadness building inside your chest. It doesn’t feel like it’s… yours. And that feeling of being watched and followed hasn’t gone away, either.

You enter the elevator, press the button, and lean back against the wall. If Asgore didn’t know about the creator of the Core, then what hope could you possibly have of finding someone who does? Even so, how can he not remember something so important as the creator of the Core? Something just felt so… off about all of this.

Maybe this was a mistake.

Maybe you should just quit now while you’re ahead.

Go back to your dorm.

Find something easier to write.

Or just hide under the covers and take the zero.

Fail college.

Disappoint the few people who still believed in you.

Give up.

Give up now—

The _ding!_ from the elevator, although quiet, sounded like an alarm screaming in your head. You jump and gasp, wiping away tears you didn’t realize where there. You step out of the elevator, glancing at the floor as you do. It reads _R1_.

Something wells up inside you again. Fear, mostly anger, so much anger; except it’s not your own. What in the world is going on with you?

That’s when you see it.

A monster. They look as though someone just… took all of the colors out of them. After a quick look around you notice you two are the only people here. The fear inside you builds up and… something else. A protective feeling. You feel like something’s telling you to run far far away from this monster. But your curiosity is stronger.

Notepad in hand, you approach the monster. Upon closer inspection, they seem to be some kind of rabbit monster. They have no features on their face but a wide, sharp-toothed smile. They’re clutching at something in their hands, staring at it with a smile that’s a mix between mocking and loving.

You swallow, steady the shaking in your hands, and say, “Excuse me…?” Their smile twitches, but otherwise they don’t look up. “Uhm. I’m sorry to bother you, but… uhm… could I possibly ask you a few questions?”

The monster slowly looks up to you, their head tilting to the side. Their smile seems to get impossibly bigger, showing more and more rows of teeth. “Well… well… well…” They step closer to you. “What… do we have… here…?” Still clutching the thing in one hand, their other reaches out to you. You flinch, taking several steps back.

Their laughter sounds like sandpaper, it makes your skin crawl. “Such a timid, broken little thing, aren’t you?” They come closer, closer still. Something about the way they stared at you it—it didn’t feel right. It felt like they were staring _into_ you. Another laugh erupted from the monster. “Ask your questions, girl. Maybe I’ll answer. Or maybe…” They reach towards you, their claws hovering inches from your chest. “I’ll do something else.”

You should run. You have to run. You need to run now now _now_. But. But your legs won’t move. Your mouth works. You try to speak but your words fall apart. “I… I…”

“You…?” The monster drags a claw down your cheek and stopping under your chin. “Speak up, girl. It’s just you and me,” they pause, then laugh and say, “well, we have an audience, but… not like you can do much, can you doctor?” Despite having no eyes, it appeared as though they were looking behind you.

That protective feeling, the sheer anger, it burns inside you. You feel a presence behind you. You want to look so bad, to beg for this stranger to help, but you can’t move. You just can’t. You try to speak again, “I… wanted to… t—to know about th—the—the creator of the C—Cuh—Core…”

“The creator, hmm?” They still look at whatever is behind you. “You hear that, doctor? She wants to know about you. How does that make you feel?” The mocking tone they hold only makes the anger you feel rise. “Let’s see here…” Their claws tap a rhythm against your shoulder. They chuckle, say, “How about a fun little rhyme for you?”

“I… w—what?”

The monster comes closer to your face. Something about their breath terrifies you and you don’t know why the smell of dust would be so scary. “Alphys might work faster. But the old Royal Scientist, Doctor W.D. Gaster?” They stalk around you, never letting you get a look at the thing in their claws. “One day, he vanished without a trace. They say he shattered across time and space.” They stop just behind you, their face next to yours, another laugh scratching your ears, “Ha ha… how can I say so without fear?” They hold out their hand holding the thing and open it up.

It looks like a broken piece of a heart.

“ _I’m holding a piece of him right here._ ”

You blink, and the monster is gone. You whirl around. They’re not there. Hastily scanning the area, you’re still alone, but now you’re completely alone. Or… or are you?

Remembering the words of the monster, you write down the name, _Doctor W.D. Gaster_ , and then pause. You glance behind you. The mixed feelings of anger and fear and protectiveness haven’t left, but they’re not as strong anymore.

Your lips press together. You take a deep breath. You say, “Doctor? Are you here?”

Your heart swells, and you don’t know why. You wait for some kind of response, anything really. A minute passes. Two. Three. Four. At the fifth minute marker, you put your notebook away and continue walking.

The feeling of being followed doesn’t go away.

The entire time you walk you try to contact Asgore. Call him, text him, _anything_. But your phone doesn’t seem to work. Every now and again it emits a strange static and the screen would go insane, but otherwise, it works just fine. Maybe the Underground is affecting it? You’re not sure, but you being the only person on this floor is doing wonders on your nerves.

Eventually, you do find other monsters. Colorful ones. You ask them about the doctor, but none seem to know who you’re talking about. This goes on for longer than you care to admit. Longer than you’re proud of. But you keep going. Someone has to know, they have to.

Stepping out of the elevator onto L3 you notice you’re the only person on this floor. It makes your chest tighten with fear, but you also feel an overwhelming sadness. You feel like you need to look behind you. And when you do, a little gray monster sits on the floor, staring off into nothing.

Your initial reaction is to want to run, but… looking at them just makes you feel sad. You tentatively approach and kneel beside them. “Hello…?”

They turn to look at you. Their face is completely devoid of all emotion, but their voice sounds so pained. “Hello. You can see me?” Tears well in their eyes. “You can see me. You… you can see… me…”

“I—I can. Are you okay?”

“No. Yes. Maybe.” The tears roll down their cheeks. They look behind you, staring at something not there. “Doctor… you want me to…?” They pause. “Okay.” They look back at you. “You want to know about Doctor Gaster, don’t you?”

You know nothing will be there should you look, but you do so anyway. Looking back at the little monster, you nod. “He… he created the Core, didn’t he?”

“He did. He created many things. It would be quite the act to follow for someone trying to fill in his shoes.” They go back to staring off into the distance as you write in your notebook. “One day… he fell into his creation, and…” You look up at their hesitation. They’re craning their neck to look at something. “Do you think Alphys will end up the same way?”

You follow their gaze, but see nothing. Chewing at your lip, you take several steps back and pull out your camera, snapping a quick picture to view later. You kneel beside the little monster again and put a hand on their head. They’re cold. “Thank you for your time.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for talking to me.” More tears slowly trickle down their cheeks. Their face still void of all emotion, but their voice laced with sadness, they say, “I hope you save him.” You’re not too sure what they mean by that, but you pull out one of your snack bars and place it by them. You hear their sniffles as you leave. You wipe away tears of your own.

Taking the elevator further and further down, you look through the pictures on your camera, pausing on the one with the little gray monster. You see something else there. A man? A monster? It’s hard to tell. It looks like he’s fading, melting, and glitching in and out all together. He’s crouched in front of the little monster, his head hanging low, a hand resting on their head. He looks… so sad.

Stepping out of the elevator, you see another gray monster. They look as though they’re phasing into the ground. Their big eyes lock onto you, their smile growing. Despite the sheer creepiness of it, you feel like you needn’t be afraid of them. You’re still hesitant to approach, but you do so nonetheless.

“Hello, little one,” they giggle, “so you’re the new little curiosity he’s following, hm?” They bob side to side. “Let me guess… you wanna know about him, don’t you?” They lean closer. “I would love to tell you more about the great Doctor Gaster, but it’s rude to talk about someone who’s listening.” Another laugh. “If you want to know more about him, just ask him yourself, silly girl.”

“How?”

“I don’t have all the answers. Find out yourself.” They laugh and turn away, seemingly ending the conversation altogether. You try to get their attention, to ask them what they mean, why you can only see Doctor Gaster in pictures, but they don’t respond. You decide to simply give up trying to speak with them and leave.

You’re not sure how long you walk through the rest of Hotland. With no sunrise or sunset to determine time, it all just seems to blur together in the Underground. And you feel so alone not seeing many monsters or humans wandering about this area—if you’re lucky to see any at all. It’s a strange, not great feeling. Losing sense of time and being alone with your thoughts. Usually, it’s a bad thing, a terrible thing really. But instead of all the negative thoughts overflowing your mind, you can’t stop thinking about this Doctor Gaster.

These gray monsters claim he’s the creator of the Core, and they seem to be the only ones who know who he is. They can even see him. Why can’t anyone else? What did the little monster mean by “he fell into his creation”? How is it that you can only see him through pictures?

Are… are the feelings you're feeling his? Could he be trying to communicate with you?

As you near what you’re suspecting is the transition of Hotland into Waterfall, you spot a lab. You approach the doors, not really expecting them to open as you do. The inside is completely empty. It looks as though a few folders were left behind, but otherwise, a layer of dust has settled on the desks and shelves. It doesn’t look like anyone’s been here in awhile, yet all the lights seem to work just fine. Your eyes hone in on the elevator door. Something fills you, a thirst to solve a mystery. It mixes with a sense that you need to leave now.

But your curiosity is stronger.

You enter the elevator and go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy banana sausages. This chapter was a lot of fun to re-write and I'm actually a lot happier with this one too. This was one of the chapters that made me want to re-write a majority of the story, and hot damn I think it's better than the original.  
> Thank you all for your patience, too. The move is going well, and I should be settled down within the next week or so :> (we still have a lot of stuff to take out of the old house yikes)
> 
> As always if you'd like to chat you're more than welcome to message me on my [tumblr!](http://krazy-kaitie.tumblr.com/)


	3. But Satisfaction Brought It Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone follows.

It’s cold. You expected that a building within Hotland would be, you know, hot. Or at least a little warm. But it seems someone kicked the AC up a few degrees in here. Your teeth chatter involuntarily, a slight shiver running through you. The elevator doors open to a darker section of the lab and you pull your phone out to turn the flashlight on.

It’s completely empty. A thin layer of dust coats everything, indicating no one’s been down here for a long long time. You traverse the lower levels of the lab, quietly stepping through the long, long hallway, and explore each room.

One holds several beds, most likely for patients. Another has mirrors decorating one side of the wall, while a long table littered with dead flowers are pressed against the other wall. The flowers look familiar to you for some reason. One looks like a shower room, a cafeteria, cold storage.

Everything feels so empty. So… forgotten. Abandoned.

You stop in the room with what… looks like a giant bird-like skull made of metal. You hold out your camera to take a picture of it—maybe Asgore would know what this is?—but you stop. Something fills you. A sense of… disappointment, regret. You put your camera away and leave the room. Maybe it’s best no one knows about whatever this thing is.

On your way back down the hall, you suddenly notice something. A certain part of the wall looks new, a little _too_ new. You reach out to touch it, only to realize it doesn’t feel like metal it feels like… wallpaper? You find the edge of it and start ripping it down, soon revealing a door hiding behind it.

Something that sounds like footsteps echo the hallways, ripping you from your thoughts. Fear wraps around you, holding tight and refusing to let go. You swing the door open and hurry inside. You can’t even begin to process what’s inside the room, eyes frantically searching for a hiding spot. The supply closet is too full, under the table is too obvious. Dammit, think think think! Where to hide, where to hide, where where…

You can’t think straight, you don’t know where to go, your heart thuds hard against your ribs and everything is getting blurry. You tuck yourself away in the farthest corner, tugging at your shirt and breathing heavy. Tears roll down your cheeks, the edge of your vision darkens and you try to calm down but you can’t you just can’t.

Everything

everything is

getting

dark

darker

yet

darker

———————

Gaster didn’t know what to think, how to feel. For years and years, he’s traversed the Void, looking at timelines and seeing so many different outcomes. For years he’s felt… something. Something pulling him, calling him. It’s familiar, comforting, yet terrifying. He knows what that pull is, what it means, what it does. He’s done everything he could to ignore it.

But how can one ignore the call of another?

He couldn’t ignore it any longer, so he followed it instead. He followed it to a new timeline, a better one. He found so many people he once knew who were happy, content, safe. He found friends, he found family, he found…

He found you.

You. Little, little you. So curious, so kind, so warm. Yet he sees the cracks, the pain, the hurt inside you. He _feels_ it. He knows it’s not a good idea, attempting to interfere. He knows trying so hard to contact a world that can’t remember him will only torture himself. He’s tried before and he’s just too tired to continue.

Yet…

A small part of him still hopes. Still wonders maybe this time.

So he follows you, watches you, thinks of ways he might be able to speak to you. None of his attempts work and he’s already ready to give up. And yet… after speaking to him, seeing the look on your face, hearing you call out, “Doctor?” makes what’s left of his Soul swell with both pain and joy.

Maybe this time will be different. Maybe…

His attempts to dissuade you from going into the lab are futile. Your curiosity is so much stronger than both your fears combined. All he can do is follow, reminisce, and regret. As you find the DT Extraction machine, he reaches out to you in an attempt to touch your hand.

 **[Please… let this remain forgotten…]** Even in this form, what’s left of his Soul aches from the memories, the pain, the cries of those poor little Souls. He… he can’t allow this thing to be found again. He hopes, oh he hopes, that it will end up deteriorating over time.

He follows you further into the lab, watches you find the hidden room— _his_ room. And that’s when he hears it, feels it. The quiet call of his Soul, aching to be reunited with the little piece he has left with him. You panic, run, hide. He wants to stay, wants to find a way to comfort you, calm you, but the call is strong. And he knows who has it.

He leaves your unconscious body inside his old room, and follows the call, eventually finding _him_. Gaster’s form may be falling apart, but he still holds a presence. He stands—as best as one in his state can—to his full height, and stares down at the monster before him, at Enigma.

Enigma holds Gasters Soul close to his chest, his toothy smile growing impossibly larger. “Hello, Doctor…”

**[Leave. _Now._ ]**

Enigma laughs. It’s a raspy sound, like sandpaper. “Oh, Gaster. Gaster, Gaster, Gaster.” He shakes his head. “I’m not here for you. I want the girl.” His tongue slowly runs along his teeth. “Her Soul… is so broken… so… tempting… It’s simply begging to be devoured.”

Gaster moves closer and reaches out, grasping Enigma’s throat. **[You will _not_ have her. I may be no longer of this world, but neither are you.]** His grip tightens. **[You go near her, and I will drag you into the Void with me.]**

“If that’s the case…” Enigma’s laugh echoes down the halls. “Why haven’t you yet?” He waits for a short pause, then holds up the piece of Gaster’s Soul. “Oh, that’s right. It’s because of this, isn’t it? So paranoid that if you drag me with you, you’ll lose this. Your last possible chance to come home, right?”

When Gaster says nothing, Enigma’s skin stretches with his smile. “Your fear of losing the last remains of your Soul is more powerful than your desire to protect the girl.” He puts a clawed hand on Gaster’s melting form. “Let’s make this easier for both of us. Stand—”

Gaster will never forget the look on Enigma’s face. Oh, how his smile fell so quickly, fear etching into his eye-less features. Gaster could do it so easily. Enigma’s already halfway there, all Gaster would need to do is help him the rest of the way.

 **[I would risk spending the rest of my existence in the Void if it meant you being unable to devour another suffering Soul,]** He says, his voice laced with truth, with hate, with promise. **[This is your last chance, Enigma. _Leave._ ]** He throws Enigma several feet back and waits.

Several minutes pass until Enigma stands and lets loose a snarl, “You won’t be around her forever. And when you leave her alone, for just a moment…” His smile returns just as quickly as it had fallen a moment ago. “ _I’ll be there._ ” And with that, he vanishes.

Gaster turns and hurries back to his room, to you, and is so so relieved to see you okay. Unconscious, but unhurt. He sits with you, deciding it best to wait for you to come to. As he waits, he looks about his room, his notes, his blueprints. Dust litters every surface. His Soul aches to remember simpler, happier times, and he quickly turns away back to you.

His eyes hone in on your phone when it emits a light static from his presence, and he gets an idea. Maybe, just maybe… he _can_ speak with you.

He reaches out to your phone and touches it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok real talk real quick like I had to put this in via HTML which actually made me want to die bc I couldn't copy+paste it into rich text for some reason????? It wouldn't even let me type in rich text?????? ANYWAY
> 
> Hey guys, sorry this chapter took a bit longer. Things have been hectic with planning out d&d sessions, playing games with friends and -falls into wheelchair- Crippling Depression™ BUT IT's HERE
> 
> While I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I am sorry if it feels rushed XD it's a little weird re-writing and combining certain chapters from the old version but ya know DOIN' MY BEST TO MAKE IT WORK
> 
> Thanks again for your love and support, as always feel free to point out any grammar or spelling errors, and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon™ ♥


	4. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, there he is.

The loud static from your phone wakes you. You blink, your hand patting at the ground blindly in an attempt to find your phone. Your fingers graze the side of it, and you grab it and look at the screen. You flinch at the brightness, wait to adjust, and then look. The screen is glitching, morphing, shifting. It opens your memo page. A new memo is made, and… and it starts… typing?

It’s slow, careful as if thinking of what to say. What in the world? What happened? You vaguely remember finding a lab in Hotland, and then you panicked over… _something_ and passed out. You look around, using the light from your phone to see better. As you look about the room, you remember more and more.

Someone was down here with you. You hid, and then everything went dark. Was that person still here? If they were wouldn’t they be here with you? God, why did you panic and hide in the first place?

Oh, right, maybe because you’re in a place that’s probably off limits.

Your phone dings, as if to get your attention, and you look back at the screen, carefully reading the words.

_TAKE SLOW, DEEP BREATHS._

You didn’t even realize your breathing was erratic until you did as told. It’s a long process, calming down from such a horrible attack, but you manage. In, then out. In. Out. In. Out. Soon your heart doesn't sound so loud in your ears anymore.

Brushing your hair from your face, you look at your phone again, reading the words carefully, wondering if it’s…

No no it couldn't be.

But what if it is?

“Doctor?” You whisper, hopeful, “Is… that you?”

…

_YES. HELLO, DEAR._

You lean back against the wall, staring at your phone and just taking it all in. Doctor Gaster, Doctor W.D. Gaster is speaking to you through your phone. You have so many questions and are not in the best mindset to ask any of them right now.

Your phone dings.

_HOW ARE YOU FEELING?_

“Uh…” You’re still processing everything. Was he able to do this the whole time? Was he just messing with you? “I’m… f—fine…”

_I AM SURE YOU ARE… CONFUSED ABOUT MY BEING ABLE TO COMMUNICATE NOW._

Confused is an understatement.

_BUT I ASSURE YOU, THIS IS NEW TO ME AS WELL._

Oh… okay, that makes you feel a little better, knowing he wasn’t just laughing at your fumbling around. You pull your knees close to your chest, attempting to calm the shaking of your hands. The only question you can think of asking right now is, “Are you really shattered across time and space?”

For several minutes nothing happens while you anxiously stare at your phone. Your chest is tight and you feel so so sad. And then, your phone begins typing.

_YES. AND NO. IT IS COMPLICATED, DIFFICULT TO EXPLAIN AND… PAINFUL TO REMEMBER._

“I’m—I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

_NO NO, YOU ARE FINE MY DEAR. YOU DESERVE SOMETHING FOR ALL YOUR TROUBLES. I KNOW YOU HAVE MANY QUESTIONS. ASK, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO ANSWER._

You didn’t expect him to be so civil and kind, especially about such a sensitive subject for him. You find the strength to stand and begin thinking about what you wanted to ask next. You settle with, “How are you using my phone? Why now?”

There’s no response at first, as if he’s thinking of how to answer, and then, _I SEEM TO HAVE INFLUENCE IN ELECTRONICS WHILE IN THIS STATE._

 _AS I SAID, THIS IS NEW TO ME AS WELL. I DID NOT THINK I COULD SPEAK TO YOU LIKE THIS_.

_…_

_THOUGH I AM GLAD TO FINALLY BE ABLE TO SPEAK WITH YOU._

Reading those words make you feel… good. More than good. Safe? Wanted? The tightness in your chest loosens and you don’t even realize you’re smiling. Your hunched shoulders lower, and you start looking around the room.

Your phone dings, _THIS WAS ONCE MY WORKSPACE._

“This room is… it’s yours?”

_YES._

“What were these blueprints for?” You push a few to the side. Though you couldn’t read the notes on them, you could get a pretty good idea on what the pictures looked like. Some in particular looked almost like the Core, others like that weird creepy looking machine.

_THEY ARE OLD PROTOTYPES OF THE CORE. OTHERS WERE… OLD PROJECTS BEST FORGOTTEN._

You decide it best not to pry, and look up to see old pictures taped to the wall. They were all child drawings of three stick figures; the largest one colored purple, the other two were smaller, one orange, and the last blue. It’s not long before your vision begins to blur, and you blink away tears.

What—? Why were you crying? These drawings, they—you don’t understand but you’re so sad and your entire being is filled with longing you can’t describe. Your phone dings, almost insistently, and you force yourself to look away from the drawings to look at Gaster’s message.

_ARE YOU ALRIGHT, DEAR?_

“I… yeah… I think.” You look at the drawings again. “Doctor?” You pause, contemplating. If this was Gaster’s room, and the purple figure in the drawings were supposed to be Gaster, then the little ones… they must be his… “Mm… I uh—nevermind—sorry. I… lost my train of thought.” You turn away, opting to look around the rest of the room instead.

Beakers, notes, and other such items litter the area. Stacks of papers are on nearly every surface, and each one is filled with notes in a language you can’t read. “Uhm… Doctor, sir? What language is this?”

_WINGDINGS, DEAR. IT IS A LANGUAGE OF MY OWN, AND I SEVERELY DOUBT MANY MONSTERS TODAY WOULD UNDERSTAND IT._

“Did all of them understand it back before…?”

_A LARGE HANDFUL, YES. MANY OF MY OLD COWORKERS SPOKE AND WROTE IT. WHEN I NEEDED TO COMMUNICATE WITH ONE WHO DID NOT UNDERSTAND, I COULD SIMPLY RESORT TO SIGN LANGUAGE._

“Sign language has been something used down here for a long time?”

_YES. IT WAS HUMANS WHO TAUGHT US SOME YEARS AFTER OUR FIRST CONTACT. THIS WAS LONG BEFORE THE WAR._

“I see.” You pick up one of the dust-riddled papers, staring at the symbols written on it. You feel like you’ve seen this kind of font before, years ago, but can’t put your finger on it. You decide to set the paper back down and decide to look over the blueprints.

Your phone dings and you read Gaster’s message, _IF I MAY, DEAR, WHAT MADE YOU DECIDE TO RESEARCH THE CORE?_

“Well…” You push aside some of the blueprints, comparing the first version of the Core to the final version. “Hearing about how you all had electricity and such underground… I was curious. Your culture, your way of life down here, I… I’m curious about all of it, but the Core is what drew me the most. I’m… I’m not sure why, but it did.”

Gaster doesn’t reply immediately, and you get this weird feeling in your chest, but you do your best to ignore it.

“If… if I may, Doctor… would you mind terribly if I asked you about the Core?”

…

_I WOULD NOT MIND IN THE SLIGHTEST, THOUGH I AM SURE I WOULD NOT MAKE A VERY VIABLE REFERENCE._

“Ah, right…” Deciding that there’s nothing else in this room that you could really use or need, you step out and begin your trek out of the lab and back to Hotland. “Do you… know anyone who I could use as a reference? Who worked on the Core with you?”

Your heart swells with sadness for a moment, but the feeling is gone as fast as it came.

_MOST…_

_…_

_MOST OF MY COWORKERS ARE NO LONGER WITH US. THE REST ARE… NOT IN A PROPER STATE OF MIND. THEY WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO HELP YOU, I AM SORRY._

“Oh, what… what happened?”

Again, a wave of sadness overcomes you, more powerful. Tears well in your eyes and you quickly wipe them away.

_I AM SORRY. IT IS… PAINFUL TO REMEMBER. I WOULD RATHER NOT SPEAK OF IT RIGHT NOW._

“N—No, I… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

 _stupid so stupid so so stupid why why did i say that why am i so stupid stupid_ **_stupid_ **

You finally exit the lab and are greeted with the warmer colors of Hotland once more. Already you miss the air conditioning inside, but you keep going.

Your phone dings, _HOW ABOUT WE CHANGE THE SUBJECT TO SOMETHING… LIGHTER? HAPPIER?_

“I… yes… that’s a good idea. I’d like that.” You cross a long bridge, looking at the magma below. You walk by an empty stand. Upon further inspection, you find ketchup, mustard, and relish littered about, though no hot dogs or burgers in sight. You decide it best to leave the stand alone—it looks well kept, maybe the owner went for a break—and walk through the large archway. The sign above it says, _To Waterfall._

Past the archway seems to be a long cavern, mushrooms giving off a beautiful blue glow growing along the walls. After taking several pictures, you look down at the screen of your phone, thinking, then ask, “Doctor?”

_YES?_

“What would you like to talk about?”

_AH, ADMITTEDLY, THAT IS WHAT I WAS THINKING OF THOUGH I AM COMING UP FRUITLESS. I WAS NEVER GOOD AT SMALLTALK, AS I SPENT MOST OF MY TIME WORKING._

You huff a small laugh, “I can relate. Social gatherings make me nervous.”

_UNDERSTANDABLY SO, BUT YOU WILL NEVER GET BETTER AT THEM IF YOU DO NOT GO TO THEM._

“Did you go to any? Back in the day?”

He doesn’t respond for a time and you feel like you’ve already overstepped. The small cavern opens up into a larger pathway littered with blue flowers and flower petals. Walking by them you hear a whisper, and when you lean down to listen in, you hear it quietly saying, _“Believe you can, and you’re halfway there.”_

_“Don’t be discouraged!”_

_“Keep moving forward!”_

All of them whisper something or another that’s either a quiet promise to someone else, or encouraging words to passersby. It makes you smile, knowing so many people came through here to leave a little kindness for the next.

Your phone dings as you reach the end of the flower path. Gaster writes, _AS THE ROYAL SCIENTIST, I WENT TO MANY GATHERINGS AND MEETINGS. PARTLY BECAUSE IT WAS REQUIRED OF ME, PARTLY TO BE MORAL SUPPORT FOR ASGORE._

“Oh. Were you… were you friends with His Majesty?”

…

_YES. WE WERE THE BEST OF FRIENDS. I KNEW HIM NEARLY AS LONG AS GRILLBY._

_I WILL ADMIT I… MISS OUR TALKS._

_WHENEVER I WOULD VISIT, WE WOULD HAVE TEA._

_IT WAS PEACEFUL._

You push through tall grass as you read, the corners of your lips tugging into a frown. You softly say, “I’m sure he misses you too. When I… when I asked him about the creator of the Core, he looked so sad and… he started crying.” You pause when you reach an open patch, staring at the screen of your phone.

“I think… subconsciously… he does remember you, or else he wouldn’t have reacted that way.”

The screen glitches momentarily and your hands tremble, tears rolling down your cheeks.

_THANK YOU FOR THAT, DEAR. YOU… HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME… HEARING THAT._

_YOU ARE A VERY KIND HUMAN._

You smile past the tears. “It’s nothing, really.”

_IT IS EVERYTHING TO ME. PLEASE, DO NOT UNDERMINE THE KINDNESS YOU HOLD IN YOUR HEART._

“I… it’s… you’re welcome.” You continue forward, thinking of what to say. You’ve never been good at this, talking. Sure, in recent years you’ve gotten better, but… this… twenty questions thing, it’s hard. You don’t want to overstep, you’re not sure what subject is too sensitive, he’s been through enough, he doesn’t need to be reminded of—

Pushing through the remaining tall grass, you find a large lake, glowing brightly in the darkness. Lily pads with flowers blooming atop of them, cattails, algae, and the like decorate the edge of the lake. Crystals that shimmer and twinkle in the light of the lake are embedded into the walls and roof, making it almost look like stars. It’s _beautiful_.

Though as beautiful as it is, your eyes are more drawn to the little grayscale monster sitting alone at the pier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for how long it took to poop this out I'm just a garbage bag of a human being :')
> 
> As always feel free to point out any grammar or spelling errors, and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon™ ♥


	5. Don't Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if it hurts to remember.

The monster is small, smaller than the other one. They look like a little dinosaur monster, wearing what looks like a striped turtleneck, they had no arms, with a tail resting behind them. You pocket your phone, momentarily forgetting about Gaster, and step forward. Once you reach the end of the pier, you sit next to them. They don’t react to you, their head hangs low and their legs swing back and forth.

They look so young.

“Hello,” you say gently. They don’t look up. You try again, “What’s your name?”

Slowly, the little monster lifts their head and looks at you. They flinch violently, clearly not expecting you, and nearly fall over. Reactively you reach out and stop them from falling into the water, helping right them. They tremble under your touch.

“You… you can…” They swallow, tears welling in their pupil-less eyes. “You can s—see me?”

“Yes. Are… is everything alright?”

The monster looks out to the water, tears going drip-drip-drip down their cheeks. They whisper, “Have you ever thought… about a world where—where everything… _everything_ is the same. But you don’t exist?”

 _you you shouldn’t exist pathetic pathetic child stupid child shouldn’t exist don’t belong never never belong_ **_never_ **

You force the thoughts away, holding out your arm in an offering gesture. The monster scoots closer and nuzzles their face into your shirt, their tears soaking into it. Their entire body shakes as they laugh, “Hah… the thought terrifies me…”

“Me too,” you say before you can stop yourself. You pull them closer, rubbing their back and letting them cry and cry until they can’t anymore. You never even realized you were crying with them until they quieted down.

“Wuh—what’s your name?” The little monster asks.

When you answer, they look up at you, smiling a smile that’s full of sadness and joy at once. You ask, “What’s yours?”

“Haha… no ones… asked me in s—so long,” they hiccup and you offer a cloth for them to blow their nose in. They sniffle. Say, “It’s… it’s Gabby. My name’s Gabby.”

“Gabby’s a lovely name. I like it.”

“Th—thanks… I like your name too.” They nuzzle their face against your arm. “You know… I feel a little better about this. Thank you.”

You give them one last hug. “You’re welcome.” Before you pull back and stand.

As you begin to walk away, Gabby says, “Please… forget about me.” Stopping you in your tracks. Turning to them, they say, “Please forget… and—and don’t think about this anymore.” They refuse to look at you, instead staring at their feet.

Your lips purse and your chest tightens. “I… won’t.” Your words shock them into looking up at you. “I won’t forget. Even if it hurts, I won’t stop thinking about it, about you.” You walk back to them and fall to your knees, pulling them into another hug. You whisper, “I’ll come back. I’ll visit. I promise.”

Gabby doesn’t reply to your words. They don’t look at you when you pull away, and it’s not until you vanish into the tall grass again you hear them whisper so so soft, “Thank you.”

You walk for a while, making it to a room known as the Wishing Room. Glittering rocks twinkle high on the cavern ceiling, more of the glowing mushrooms growing along the walls and flowers littering the ground. Unfortunately, you’re too busy tripping over every rock and sometimes on your own two feet to bask in the beauty.

After nearly falling on your face for the seventh time, your phone dings, and upon checking it you see it’s a message from gaster.

_YOU LOOK EXHAUSTED, DEAR. YOU SHOULD TAKE A MOMENT TO REST._

“I’m not that tired.” You say in the middle of a yawn. Very convincing.

_YOU ARE SAFE HERE. SHOULD ANYONE FIND YOU, YOU WILL NOT BE BOTHERED, WORRY NOT._

“It’s not… not because of that.” Also very convincing.

_IT IS NOT HEALTHY TO PUSH YOURSELF LIKE THIS, DEAR. THERE IS NO SHAME IN ADMITTING YOU ARE TIRED. PLEASE, REST._

“I…” Any protest dies at the tip of your tongue as another yawn forces its way out. You heave a sigh, relenting, “Alright.” You find one of the darker areas of the cave and set up your sleeping bag, nestling inside nicely once finished.

You stare up at the ceiling, watching the rocks twinkle on and on. An echo flower near you echoes the gentle humming of a beautiful female voice.  “Doctor?”

_YES?_

“Is there anyone here who remembers you?”

There’s a long long silence and you’re staring and listening for a long time. A few monsters and humans walk by, pausing to glance your way but continuing onward.

_I AM UNSURE, TRUTHFULLY. I WOULD BE LYING IF I SAID I DID NOT THINK ABOUT IT. DID NOT HOPE FOR IT, FOR I DO. I HOPE SOMEONE OUT THERE DOES._

“If… it means anything… I—I can’t say I won’t, because I’m not sure… but I can say I’ll do my best not to forget you.” You turn over, staring at your screen. “I’ll do my best to remember you. Each day.” Your eyes feel heavy and you’re yawning more. Before you know it, you’ve fallen asleep with the idle thought, wondering if he’ll remain while you sleep.

And remain he does. He sits—as best as one could in this form can—next to you. A newly sprouted echo flower whispers your promise, _I’ll do my best to remember you. Each day._

What a sweet, gentle-hearted human.

 **[Your words move me. There is so much love and kindness in you. More than you realize.]** His gaze falls to your soul. Hints of purple dance and swirl with green, mixing with smaller specs of red. He truly had to look to see it all past the cracks, the gray. His own soul weeps whenever he sees yours.

What could’ve happened to you to cause your soul to look like this?

You twitch and your breath hitches. Gaster shifts, looking over your face as it scrunches and your teeth grind together. You’re having a nightmare. Gaster scoots closer, reaching out to you; his hand phases right through your head and he immediately retracts it, almost as if he was shocked. A soft whimper leaves you, prompting him to try something else.

He reaches towards your chest, pauses in brief hesitation, then reaches to your soul. He calls to it, gently coaxing it. It’s been some time since he’s tried this, he’s not sure how long he’ll be able to last, but as long as it’ll allow you a brief respite from your nightmare… it’ll be worth it.

…

…

…

The darkness falls away. Whispers silence. Claws no longer scratch. Hands no longer pull, punch, strike.

Instead, you’re drifting down gently for a brief moment, before your feet touch something soft. You look down, and flowers boom between your toes. They spread further, further out until you’re standing in a field of them. Something else—no, _someone_ else is here.

You walk to them, hoping oh how you hope it’s him. You’re not even sure why you’re hoping so bad, but you are you just are. You approach the figure, stopping a few feet away. His back is to you, hands folded behind him, but he soon turns to face you.

Doctor W.D. Gaster stands before you, smiling so gently. He’s… _very_ tall. Not as tall as Asgore, but you still need to strain your neck to look up at him—you didn’t even come up to his shoulder! His face doesn’t really remind you too much of a skull. It’s smoother—not counting the cracks—and it appears he has a mouth, though his teeth look human enough. You idly wonder if his skull would feel like real bone or not.

His right eye seems forced shut, the crack on it running up and over his skull, while the one under his left eye stops above his lip. A white light shines in the open socket, looking down at you with a fondness you feel you don’t deserve.

His ensemble is that of a dark long tail coat, a white turtleneck and simple though nice looking trousers. All in all, he looks very proper, his posture and outfit, even the way he rests a hand to his chest—you quickly notice the gaping hole in the middle—to bow low to you.

“D—Doctor?”

His smile widens. He brings up both hands and signs, ***Hello, dear.*** He holds out a hand to you and you hesitate for a brief moment, before taking it. It’s large but soft, and surprisingly warm. You find yourself not wanting to let go.

“How… how are we talking?” You see a certain shine in his one open eye, an eagerness to answer.

He pulls his hand free and signs, ***I called to your soul and asked for permission to enter your dreams, and you let me. Since I am not bound to one plane of existence, I am able to touch the subconscious of another and enter their dream. Though of course, they must accept me first. During this time, you could say we are connected.***

“So… our souls are connected? Intertwined?”

***In a manner of speaking, yes.***

“Huh…” Is all you can really say. You’re not sure how to react, what to say. You didn’t really think any of this was possible. You settle with, “That’s… amazing.” you look around the field of flowers. You’re not sure what type they are—Begonia would know for sure—but they’re all beautiful.

“So… is this like a lucid dream? Since I’m conscious of what’s going on?”

When you look back at Gaster, he signs, ***Technically yes. And you can do whatever you wish. It is a dream after all.*** He steps to the side and there’s suddenly a table with tea and cookies on it. It looks almost exactly like the one in Asgore’s throne room. ***Join me for tea?***

You nod and follow him to the table. He pulls the chair out for you, then sits and pours a cup for both of you.

 ***Asgore and I would sit here for hours on end, just drinking, talking. For a spell all our problems just… didn’t exist. It was nice.*** He looks like he was about to sign more, but stops himself and simply holds the cup in his hands.

“So…” You glance to the side, fidgeting under his questioning gaze. “If… if you can call to my soul and enter my dreams… have you tried this with anyone else?”

When you look back to him, it’s his turn to refuse eye contact. He lifts his hands, ***I have tried many many times before, believe me. I had hoped entering dreams of friends, co-workers fa—*** _Family_ is what he would’ve signed. But he stopped. He takes a deep breath. Continues, ***It would work for a short time, but they would eventually forget again. Perhaps I am simply meant to stay forgotten.***

_forget you everyone should forget you forget forget you pathetic child pathetic pathetic waste of space best off forgotten forgotten—_

As fast as they started, the thoughts subside and you hear the gentle sound of music. Almost like a music box. You look up at Gaster who has a guilty expression.

 ***Apologies, my dear. It… seemed you needed assistance with that.*** Did he… did he hear all of that? As if hearing your unspoken question, he signs, ***With us being connected like this, we can both hear and feel… certain things. It was not my intention to hear such intrusive thoughts. For that I apologize.***

“It…” Is it fine? “I… I don’t know if it’s okay. You heard something I… I don’t like hearing. I don’t like other people hearing. But you helped. And. I don’t know, I—” You look at him. “Thank you.”

Gaster offers his hand to you, and you rest yours on top of his. His thumb runs along your knuckles, a warmth spreading through you. He rapidly fingerspells with one hand, ***Dark thoughts will always intrude. What matters is how we intend to handle them, to silence them.*** He squeezes your hand. ***You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, my dear.***

“I…” Your throat closes up, your protests dying once they reach your tongue. “Th—thank you.” Gaster’s smile and gentle and caring and the tightness in your chest loosens more and more until it feels almost nonexistent.

But then you feel a tugging sensation, the waking world calling for you to wake up. The world around you begins to crack and fade. You frown. “That was… fast. It’s only been a few minutes…”

Gaster waves for your attention. ***Time has no meaning in dreams, my dear. A few minutes in a dream is a few hours in the waking world.*** He puts a hand on your shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze, then signs, ***I will still be with you when you wake, worry not, my dear.***

You take his hand in his as everything fades away, and you wake up with a warm feeling in your chest. You pack your things and continue towards Snowdin.

The closer you get to Snowdin, the more monster stalls you see, and the colder it gets. You kind of regret only packing a light jacket, but it’ll have to do for now. As you pull it on, your phone dings and you check it. It’s a message from King Asgore.

_King Asgore:_

_How is your visit so far? I hope everything is to your liking, child._

_XXX-XXX-XXXX:_

_Oh, yes yes of course! I just left Waterfall and made it to Snowdin. It was beautiful. Thank you for checking in, sir._

_King Asgore:_

_Ah, perfect timing, in fact. The escort I have for you is here with me, if you’d like for me to send him to pick you up?_

_XXX-XXX-XXXX:_

_Maybe in a bit? I’d like to see some of Snowdin before heading back to Hotland. Thank you, though, I’ll let you know as soon as I’m ready._

_King Asgore:_

_Yes, of course, dear child. Simply call or text me back and I’ll let him know to come get you._

You smile softly at your phone. King Asgore really is a kind man. You’ll try to make your visit in Snowdin brief, you don’t want the escort to wait too long. You wander the small town for a spell, visiting a few shops and stands to see what they’re selling and to buy a Cinnamon Bunny to snack on.

You find a nice private spot behind a closed down store and finish the last of the snack before you notice it. Out of the corner of your eye you see a door cracked open. You blink, approaching the door and peeking through. No one’s inside. You knock and timidly call out. No answer. Huh… why’d they leave it cracked open?

Your phone dings several times to grab your attention and look at it.

_DO NOT GO IN THERE. PLEASE._

“Why?” You crack the door open a bit more, peeking further inside. “Is this your other lab?”

_PLEASE. JUST LEAVE IT._

You look around, seeing nothing but trees and no one to watch. You push the door further open. Ignoring Gaster’s order, you walk inside and start descending down the stairs.

Your curiosity truly gets the better of you every time.

You find the light switch in the room and flick it on. The workshop—lab? You’re not sure—is pretty small. A counter has several pieces of paper and a blueprint on it, some drawers, and something big covered by a sheet. The static Gaster emits from your phone pulls your gaze away for a second to see the protests he’s typing to you, but you pocket your phone and ignore them.

The blueprint looks to be for some big machine, and glancing under the sheet proves that theory. You’re not sure what this machine is or what it does, and you don’t really want to accidentally break it by messing around with it, so you drop the sheet and leave it be.

Inside the drawers are more papers, a photo album of people you don’t recognize, and a child’s drawing. You look over the child’s drawing, your brow furrowing. It’s a picture of three people standing together, holding hands and smiling. One figure is drawn with a blue crayon, one with an orange crayon, and the largest figure is drawn with a purple crayon. The purple figure has… lines on their face.

You flip the paper over, seeing the words “ _don’t forget_ ” written on it.

Is this supposed to be a picture of Gaster and his children?

Is this… is this his child’s lab?

“hey, kiddo. you trespass in everyone’s house or is this a special exception?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I wonder who that person is at the END OF THE CHAPTER IT'S A GOD DAMNED MYSTERY WHO KNOWS
> 
> As always feel free to point out any grammar or spelling errors, and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon™ ♥


	6. The Burden We Carry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn’t feel right, keeping quiet about something so important.

You felt your heart jump to your throat. The picture falls from your hands, gently landing on the counter, and you whirl around to come face to what with what you expect is a skeleton monster. They’re much shorter, donned in a puffy blue jacket and gym shorts, a simple white shirt underneath said jacket, and fuzzy pink slippers. They’re staring at you with a lazy grin and hands stuffed in the pockets of their coat, but you can’t help but feel a hint of annoyance, possibly even malice, behind it.

“I…” Your words die the moment they reach your tongue.

 _stupid how could i be so stupid stupid_ **_stupid_ ** _oh god oh no no god no no no please don’t hurt me i’m sorry i’m sorry sorry so sorry please no_

The skeleton monster’s grin eased, the lights in their sockets brightening a tad. “woah. h—hey kid, it’s alright. was just teasin’, yeah?” Their entire demeanor changes, their shoulders relaxed and hands coming out of their pockets to hold them up. “i ain’t gonna hurt ya, promise. i’m gonna come closer, okay?” They step closer, slowly, reaching out their hands. “gimme your hands, kiddo. ‘s alright.”

You reach out to them—your hands were shaking so bad when did that happen stop it stop shaking—slowly, slowly. Your hands rest in theirs and they take another step closer. Their bony thumb, much warmer than you were expecting, ran along your knuckles.

A warmth wraps around you like a blanket. Gentle, familiar. Almost like when Begonia sings to you. The skeleton monster speaks, “breathe with me, ‘kay? in, then out. in. out. there ya go, kiddo. you’re doin’ great.” They speak gently to you, calming your panic and steadying your breathing. They guide you out of the lab and shut the door behind you.

You finally find your words, repeating, “Sorry, suh—sorry, I’m really, really sorry—” over and over.

“hey, kiddo, you’re fine, really.. did ya break anything?” You shake your head. “that’s good, yeah? don’t beat yourself up so hard. it’s not fine you were pokin’ in places ya know you shouldn’t, but you didn’t break anything, and you won’t do it again, right?” You nod. “see? all good. take a few more deep breaths with me.”

You breathe with the skeleton until your heart doesn’t ring in your ears anymore, and tears no longer blur your vision. Now you’re just shaking from the cold wind. “I… I’m r—really sorry. I just…” Your lips press into a thin line. “There’s… no excuse, really. Just curious. I shouldn’t have. I—I knew I shouldn’t have, but… I still did. I’m suh—sorry.”

The skeleton waves their hand. “honestly, water under the bridge at this point. nothin’ in there of worth besides memories. c’mon.” They lead you back outside and shut the door behind them. You focus on the cold wind that blows by and bites at your cheeks, the crunch of the snow beneath your shoes. Another litany of apologies threatens to leave you, but you force yourself to remain quiet.

The skeleton’s deep voice tears you away from your thoughts, their hand gentle, warm on your elbow, “still beatin’ yourself up? heh, i know how that feels. i forgive ya kiddo, really. let’s talk and think about other things, ok?” Not questioning how they knew, you mutely nod. “alright, let’s start with names. mine’s sans. sans the skeleton. you?” 

You say your name as Sans leads you towards the edge of Snowdin and sits you on a stump. They remain standing next to you, hands in pockets, staring off into space. “that name sounds familiar. have we met before?”

Not trusting your voice to work just yet, you simply shake your head. Reflex makes you pull out your phone to look at it, though immediately regret it from all the messages from Gaster, and one from Asgore.

_STOP PLEASE._

_YOU MUSTN’T BE HERE._

_YOU MUST LEAVE._

_PLEASE JUST GO._

Several more messages repeat the same thing, and regret sinks its claws deep into you, refusing to let go.

_stupid moron how could i be so stupid i shouldn’t shouldn’t have done that god dammit why why am i like this why why why_

Once more, you feel a hand on your shoulder, warmth overpowering. Sans is staring at you. “coulda sworn we met somewhere. hmm…” They don’t remove their hand, tapping a bony finger against their chin. “ever met someone by the name of papyrus?”

They’re trying to distract you again. Again, you’re not sure how he could’ve known, but you don’t ask, you don’t want to be ruder than you’ve already been.“Y...Yes,” you manage to say, “he… he escorted me here. To—to see the king. I… I’m studying the C—Core.”

Sans snaps their fingers. “ah! that’s right. paps mentioned meeting up with a human. didn’t know it was you. then again, he and asgore probably told me what you look like but what can i say?” They knock their knuckles against their skull. “empty headed.” Sans sits with you now, giving your shoulder a squeeze before stuffing their hand back into their pocket.

Slowly, the dark thoughts fade away into dots connecting. Sans… Papyrus… both skeleton monsters. Papyrus has a brother he always talked about. “Are you… his brother?”

“heh, yep. also meant to be your escort to the core. asgore told me you were in snowdin so i thought i’d pop by and give you a tour of me ‘n my bro’s hometown. then, well, you know the rest.”

Wow. This is… awkward.

“I…” You stop, swallow, say, “I know I’ve said it… a lot… but… I am sorry. Truly.”

“trust me kiddo, i know. don’t beat yourself up over it. i forgive ya.”

You don’t feel like he should, but you say nothing else. Instead, you quietly look at your phone again, quickly exiting out of your memo to check the text from Asgore.

_King Asgore:_

_Ah, your escort offered a tour of Snowdin, and before I could ask you, he’s already gone. Do not be startled if a skeleton monster approaches you, dear child. That is simply Sans, Papyrus’s brother and your escort to the Core._

Your brows furrow in confusion. It took you… a while to get to Snowdin. A couple days, you’re pretty sure? It’s hard to tell underground, but it’d still take a while to get to Snowdin from the castle. You look at Sans and ask, “So… how did you get here so fast?”

“took a shortcut.” Sans places a finger to his teeth—which seem to be in a permanent smile—and winks at you. He chuckles at your confused look and says, “it’s somethin’ my brother ‘n i can do. we can teleport to wherever we want.”

Almost instantly you perk up. Monster magic is always something that got your mind off of… less pleasant things, especially the promise of learning _more_ about it. “You can?” You shift a bit, giving Sans your undivided attention. “Is it… is it inherited among skeleton monsters, or something you had to learn? Is it comfortable? Does it make you feel sick?” You pause a moment, then ask, “Can skeleton monsters _get_ sick?”

Sans laughs at the barrage of questions, rubbing at the back of his skull. “curious one, ain’t ya? let me see here… it’s a skeleton monster thing, so only skeleton monsters can teleport. you get used to the feeling after the first few teleports. it doesn’t make me feel sick and yes, skeleton monsters can get skick.” He gives a shrug. “i’ll admit i got sick once while teleporting, but that was **ulna** because i had too many hotdogs beforehand.”

“ _Snrrk!”_ You couldn’t stop the snort even if you tried. Sans’ grin seemed to grow even bigger, if that was possible.

“oh, found that one **humerus,** did you?” This time a giggle escaped you.

“S—stop. Oh man, they’re so bad…”

“they might be bad but they still tickled your **funny bone.** ”

“Pfff—hahaha!” You lean forward, clutching at your stomach as you laugh. “I… I haven’t heard puns like those in… in a while.” You wipe the tears from your eyes to see that Sans’ grin is practically blinding.

“glad i could provide, and trust me i always got a **femur** up my sleeve.”

“Oh my god, stop.” Another snorted laugh escapes you. Sobering up, you ask, “So… how many people can you teleport?”

“mmm... depends?” Sans looks up, thoughtful. “most i’ve ever tried was… five? that’s where most of the uncomfortable feeling comes from.” He suddenly starts looking around as if searching for something, but settles with drawing in the snow. “this little square here is where i am, and this square is where i wanna go.”

You nod along as he says, “these dots here are me and the other people i wanna take with me. the more i gotta take, the more strain it puts on me.” He pokes his finger into the snow a few times. “the most i ever tried was five, and… well, that’s another story for another day, but it’s not easy to say the least. i gotta make sure i got a good hold on your soul while you gotta make sure you hold on tight to me.”

“What… what happens if someone lets go?”

Sans doesn’t answer, his grin more strained. “nothin’ good,” is all he says. You decide not to pry deeper.

“So… what else can a skeleton monster do?”

“oh, plenty.” As if it never happened, his grin is lazy and welcoming again, his posture more relaxed. He gestures for you to follow and proceeds to give you a tour of Snowdin, in between answering any and all questions you have about his kind.

“I remember His Majesty telling me you and your brother were better at reading people?”

“yeah. not too sure why myself, but skeleton monsters have always been able to… _feel_ what other people feel. we’re all empaths, to put it bluntly. but the intensity of the emotions someone else feels will depend. i’m pretty good at tunin’ it out unless necessary, but if i’m touchin’ someone, i feel exactly what that person feels.”

“Oh…”

“but at the same time,” Sans says before your thoughts start to wander, “it’s like opening a door. i feel what you feel, but you also get to feel what i feel. if i let you. feelings come from the soul, and skeletons are experts at soul stuff.”

“So… that warmth I felt earlier…?”

“you weren’t havin’ a good time. wanted to help out.” Sans doesn’t meet your gaze. “panic attacks suck.”

You get the feeling he’s either been through his share of them, or helped his share of people out of them. Or both. “Yeah… they do.”

You both walk until you’re at the edge of town. “Is there anything else you can do?”

“besides make killer jokes?” Sans laughs, “well, if i focus, i can grab onto someone’s soul and swing ‘em around. kinda like telekinesis, but not completely, since it only works with souls.” He leans against a tree and you stand in front of him, patiently waiting for him to continue. “can also summon bones. a lot of ‘em.”

As a demonstration, he holds out a hand and summons just that. A bone. It falls in his hand and offers it to you, which you hesitantly hold. It’s got a bit of weight to it. You hand it back to him and he makes the bone vanish in a flash of blue.

“can use ‘em to make a wall or a trap. those abilities are more for offence than anything. can also summon some ‘blasters to help me in a fight too. limitation-wise, i can’t summon too many ‘blasters or hold onto too many souls at once. too much strain for me.” He shrugs. “that’s… about it i think? off the top of my head at least. lemme know if you got anymore questions, kiddo. happy to answer.”

You offer a weak smile. “Thank you, Sans. I appreciate it.”

“no problem, kiddo. figured some small talk and magic talk would help some.” His smile feels more… real this time. He pushes himself off the tree and offers a hand to you. “i think you and the core have a date though, yeah? wanna take a shortcut?”

You hesitate, of course. You’ve never experienced such magic. But you steel yourself and take his hand, stepping closer. Sans brings you closer and wraps an arm around you. “hang on tight, kiddo. and i mean _tight._ ”

You practically cling to him at that and shut your eyes tight.

“please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times.” A pause. “it’ll be alright, kiddo. i won’t let ya go.”

Suddenly, you feel a pulling sensation. Like you’re in an elevator that’s going down too fast, causing your stomach to churn over itself.

The feeling is gone as soon as it came. It takes you several seconds to let go of Sans and even then he still has a firm grip on you while you’re regaining your balance. “deep breaths, kiddo. first teleport for everyone is always a bit rough.”

You breathe, as instructed, and soon your legs don’t shake anymore. You peek an eye open to see you’re at the Core now, as if the heat wasn’t sign enough you’re back in Hotland. “That was… really cool.” Despite your smile being shaky, it was still real. “A little scary, but cool.”

Sans chuckles, “least ya didn’t throw up.”

“Little blessings.”

Once Sans is sure you’re able to stand on your own, he steps to the side. “take your time lookin’ around. i got nowhere to be.” He stuffs his hands in his pocket, taking a look around. You couldn’t help but notice the almost melancholy look he has. You quickly turn and start your work.

The next couple of hours are spent looking at the Core, taking pictures and writing down knows, occasionally asking Sans a few questions about said Core. He answers each question you throw at him without missing a beat; he definitely knows his stuff. As the minutes lapse back into silence, you idly glance at your phone, your mind wandering back to Gaster.

Gaster… memories of his appearance in your dream flash into your mind. The shape of his cheekbone, the curve in his smile… Sans’ features are the same.

You look at your phone, glance over to where Sans remains, and start typing on your phone. You don’t trust yourself to be quiet enough.

_Doctor?_

_…_

_YES?_

_Is Sans—_

You pause, your fingers hesitating. You breathe deep and finish typing.

_Is Sans your son?_

_YES… HE IS._

_And Papyrus…?_

_YES. THEY ARE BOTH MY SONS._

_Oh…_

_PLEASE, DO NOT MENTION THIS TO HIM OR PAPYRUS._

_What? Why not? You’re their father, they deserve to remember you._

_DEAR… PLEASE REMEMBER, I HAVE TRIED SO… SO MANY TIMES TRYING TO ENSURE PAPYRUS REMEMBERS ME. IT ONLY WORKS FOR SO LONG BEFORE ONCE MORE IT IS LIKE I NEVER EXISTED._

_But what about Sans?_

_HE… MENTIONING ME… IT WILL ONLY BRING HIM MORE PAIN. HE HAS BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH._

You stare at your phone, reading the sentence over and over. He’s been through enough… what _happened?_  

Pushing the thoughts away, you finish writing what notes you could and took as many pictures as your camera would allow, then return to Sans so he can teleport you both out. He can tell you have something on your mind but doesn’t press. You hold onto him tight and everything goes black, the sinking feeling returning for a brief moment, and then you’re blinking to adjust to the brightness of King Asgore’s throne room.

“welp, here we are. ol’ asgore wanted to see you one last time when you were done lookin’ at the core.” Sans steps away after your legs don’t feel like jelly anymore. “was nice meetin’ ya, kiddo.”

“It was… nice meeting you too. I wish it was under better circumstances, though.”

He offers a shrug and a lazy smile. “nothin’ to be done about it now, and i ain’t mad, so no worries.” With one final wave, he vanishes before your eyes. Not even a moment later, Asgore steps into the throne room.

“Ah! I thought Sans would inform me before you both would return, but this is alright.” He approaches you and places a paw on your shoulder. “Come, sit with me, I’ll make us some tea.”

“That would be nice, thank you.”

You follow him over to the table—you notice that it looks exactly like the one Gaster summoned in your dream—and sit down while he gets the kettle going. You watch as he simply holds it and his paws begin to glow with a gentle orange light. Soon enough, steam rises from the kettle and he pours you both a cup of tea.

“Now, how was your time in the Underground?”

“It was nice.” You run your finger along the rim of your cup, idly fidgeting. “Peaceful, almost.” You go into telling him about your time exploring the Underground, deciding to leave out your interactions with the gray monsters or Gaster or his lab. It hurts to have to keep quiet about something like this. Gaster misses Asgore so much, and you know that Asgore misses him too, he just doesn’t realize it.

You stay for a while longer, finishing your up of team and listening to him speak of the garden he’s planning on growing back at his home. When you finish speaking the sun is sinking into the horizon, painting the sky into a mixture of pinks and oranges and purples. Asgore offers a hug and you accept it happily, reveling in the sheer warmth and love behind his embrace, then you make your way out of the mountain and to the bus stop.

Once you step onto the bus and take your seat, your phone dings.

_THANK YOU… FOR NOT TELLING THEM._

You begin typing on your phone, _I just… I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I’d feel so bad for making them feel emotions they couldn’t understand._

_WORrY NOT, DEAR. I UNDERSTAND._

_So… what happens now?_

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN?_

_Are you gonna keep following me, or…?_

_OH_

_IF_

_IF THAT IS ALRIGHT WITH YOU._

_I WOULD NOT WISH TO BE A BOTHER._

_Oh, no no you’re fine. I… I wouldn’t mind, honestly._

You feel a happiness swell inside you and you can’t help but smile. The rest of your bus ride was spent looking over the pictures on your camera and re-reading your notes. Before you know it, you’re back in your hometown. The bus stops at your campus and you step off, hurrying to your dorm. You opened your laptop and began transferring the pictures from your camera to it, then began unpacking and putting everything away.

By the time you finished and all your pictures were on your laptop, it was getting close to the evening. Once you’re sure everything is saved on your laptop, you shut it off and crawl into bed. Hugging your pillow close, your mull over everything that’s happened in the Underground.

The grayscale monsters…

Gaster…

The lab…

Sans…

The little monster’s words echo in your mind, _“I hope you save him.”_

You fall asleep with your chest feeling heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw you burn yourself out from writing and stop writing for like months and then binge write for two days straight, therefore, restarting the vicious cycle.
> 
> I'm Kaitie idk how to pace myself when it comes to working it's either burnout or die.
> 
> As always feel free to point out any grammar or spelling errors, and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon™ ♥

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! Man I'm already happy with the new and improved version omg I'm hoping you guys are liking it too! I can't promise consistent schedules but I can promise that I am working as we speak.  
> As always you guys are amazing, and if you'd like to chat you're more than welcome to message me on my [tumblr!](http://krazy-kaitie.tumblr.com/) <3  
> (also please let me know if there are any spelling or grammar errors i won't be able to spot ALL of them on my own unfortunately :'> )


End file.
